Of Vegetables and People
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: What do vegetables have to do with anything? I thought this was about fruit? "Doesn't mean I can't watch my two favorite people train. Yes I said two and no Neji, you aren't one of them." NejiTen. Slight SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Sequel to: Of Fruit and People_

_Dedicated to: Kimbi07, because I probably wouldn't have made a sequel otherwise._

**Of Vegetables and People

* * *

**

TenTen muttered a few curses under her breath. She and Ino were hanging out by the training grounds when all of a sudden Kakashi, KAKASHI! Out of all people poofs in front of her, hands her a basket of vegetables, VEGETABLES! Says, "Protect this with your life. Do not, and I mean **do not, under any circumstances** let it fall into the wrong hands." And poofs away.

TenTen wanted to strangle the man. Why should she have to protect his freaking veggies? She wasn't even on his team! He didn't even give her a chance to protest or anything. A couple feet away from her, Ino was looking at the fruit as if it was some kind of god or something. This annoyed TenTen even more.

"Why the heck should I be protecting his vegetables? This should be Sasuke or Sakura or Naruto's job! I'm not on his team! I don't even talk to that old fart!"

(Somewhere-from a safe distance of course-Kakashi twitches.)

"Well if Kakashi gave it to you, then it must be important!"

TenTen raises a brow. "Kakashi? And important? Psh, yeah right."

(Kakashi twitches again. Stupid ungrateful brat.)

Ino shrugs, she's thinking about how it should have been fruit. She distinctly remembers Kakashi handing her a platter of fruit. Hinata and Sakura had said the same thing. So why did TenTen get vegetables? Did his fruit get overripe or something?

"Maybe Naruto ate them…" Ino says out loud on accident.

"What was that?"

"Huh, oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how-HEY LOOK IT IS GAI AND LEE TRAINING! Why don't you go throw the vegetables at them? Carrots are sharp pointy weapons that you can eat."

TenTen grins widely. She had her weapons confiscated…for several purposes. ( *cough* Trying to kill Karin for her annoying bitchiness *cough*)

"Yay!" And TenTen goes off in one direction while Ino runs in the other.

As TenTen reaches the training grounds, she sees Gai and Lee are there, but what Ino blatantly **failed** to mention was that Neji was there too. Stupid prick, he was the reason she couldn't use weapons.

"TenTen!" Lee calls out as soon as he sees her. She smiles at the energetic boy. Sakura was right, their teams were too much alike.

"My you look youthful today!" Gai comments and Lee falls all over himself to say something with the word 'youth' in it too. Since he, you know, forgot.

"Yes! You look like the epitome of youth! Almost as youthful as Sakura!" TenTen chuckles (full out laughs) at Lee when his back is turned.

Neji, the only one who **hasn't** commented is staring straight at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the training grounds are free you know." She says sarcastically.

"Ooh! She got you there Neji! Mighty youthful of you TenTen!" Gai says proudly.

"Thank you."

"I know that, but you're banned from using your weapons."

"Doesn't mean I can't watch my two favorite peopletrain. Yes I said two and no Neji, you aren't one of them."

"You were youthfully burned, Neji!" Lee shouts from the sidelines. He and Gai now have lawn chairs set out and popcorn to munch on while they watch the show. Before it's over and the two start heatedly making out only to end up in-

Woops, going way too far ahead there.

Neji glares at TenTen. "You shouldn't be here."

"Too bad." TenTen shoves Lee onto the ground and takes his seat, then turns to Gai and says in a (very) cold voice, "Train if you don't want to die."

And who wants to die by the likes of TenTen?

So after a few (boring) minutes of training, TenTen shoots a carrot at Neji who was trying to fight without his byakugan and didn't see it coming. Poor fellow…it hit him square at the back of his head, made him lose balance and fall (in an awkward position) on top of Lee while the accursed carrot got stuck in his (precious) precious hair.

TenTen was beside herself with laughter. She couldn't breathe at all and Gai was wondering if he'd have to take her to Tsunade.

"TenTen…" he ventured slowly, but she waved his help away. Somewhere (at the very beginning) of her laughing rant she'd fallen on the floor, now she got up and stared at Neji, who looked even madder.

"What. Was. That?"

"Revenge." He was seething and she was hysterical at the sight of Neji trying to get his silky (perfect) hair out of the knot it was in now. Before Neji could say some snarky comment in return to this, though, TenTen threw a cauliflower at him. Big. Round. Painful. Aimed at an arrogant jerk. What more could you ask for?

She smirked when he stood up and glared at her and she started unleashing her basket of wonders.

(Kakashi was having a heart attack by this point.)

By the time she was done, Gai and Lee had gone to another training field because they couldn't train there and because they were afraid. Very, very afraid. So they snuck off.

(Later they are seen trying to find out why Shino is always wearing glasses…rumor has it Shino jumped off of the Hokage mountain because they wouldn't leave him alone.)

A very pissed Neji glared daggers at the bun-haired girl when suddenly a potato hit him square on the top of his head and messed up his no longer beautifully done hair. This caused Neji to pass out. Not because the potato hit him hard enough to make him pass out, but because of the fact that the potato was the thing that conked reality into Neji's head. His hair would never be beautiful again.

In Neji's dream world, he was looking great. His hair was all silky and shiny and perfectly cared for without a single knot in sight. He was sitting in a beautiful field with the dead bodies of Gai and Lee next to him. The peace and quiet surrounds him.

He sighs, it was perfect, all it was missing was TenTen sitting next to him, telling him how pretty and awesome his hair was.

"Yeah, I'd wish that too. She's a pretty girl." Neji whips around looking for who it was that said that.

"Who said that and why are you intruding my pretty world?"

"Me." Neji looks confused. "Down here pretty boy." Neji looks down to see that horrible potato that had attacked his hair before.

"What are you doing here? You're not pretty. You're ugly."

The spud looks hurt. "Yeah, well you're not pretty either." Neji gasps.

"Take that back!"

"No. You were mean to me. So I'm gonna get right to the point tell the bun haired girl you like her or I will have her." Neji looks disgusted.

"Pfft. Like she'd ever have you over me."

The spud smirks and suddenly there's a TenTen there kissing the potato like there's no tomorrow. Neji gasps and starts screaming.

He awakens with a jolt. TenTen is leaning over him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, Neji, you're awake, thank goodness. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that that pot-"

TenTen never got to finish that sentence because just then Neji leans in and kisses her on the lips. They make out for a few seconds (minutes but I'm not gonna get into detail because I'm lazy).

"Never ever leave me for a potato. Particularly that potato."

"I wha-" But once again TenTen doesn't get to finish because Neji sticks his tongue down her throat.

Unfortunately for TenTen he soon departs from her mouth. "You. Me. Dinner. One hour. Go."

And TenTen of course runs off to get ready. As soon as she's gone, Neji grabs the potato and glares at it. Soon he is seen stabbing it repeatedly over and over again.

"You stupid vegetable. I hate you." Well it's pretty obvious that Neji isn't going to be eating potatoes anytime in the near future.

"YOU!" Kakashi shows up in the middle of the "battlefield" and points a finger at Neji. "This is all you're and that other girl's fault!" His precious vegetables. Now he has neither fruits nor vegetables. How much worse could this have been?

He grabs Neji and drags him into solitary isolation. Where he surrounds Neji with potatoes. Lots and lots of potatoes.

Lesson here kids: Never mess with Kakashi or potatoes. They will get their revenge.

* * *

_With all of my homework I'm glad I got this done._

_Let me know if there have been any mistakes cuz I rushed through this and haven't previewed it._

_Vote on my poll. 'How would you kill Karin?'_

_Thanks and don't forget to review._


End file.
